militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
70th Flying Training Squadron
The 70th Flying Training Squadron (70 FTS) is Reserve unit of the United States Air Force based at the United States Air Force Academy, Colorado. 70 FTS augments the 94th Flying Training Squadron for glider training, augments the parachuting element of training for the 98th Flying Training Squadron, and supports the 557th Flying Training Squadron by assisting the cadet flying team compete at a national intercollegiate level as well as providing oversight in the Academy flight screening program. Mission The 70th supports sailplane, powered flight, Initial Flight Screening, and parachute operations at the United States Air Force Academy. History Established as a pre-World War II GHQAF bombardment squadron; equipped with B-18 Bolos and early-model B-26 Marauders. After the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor, squadron was engaged in antisubmarine operations over the mid-Atlantic coast. Reassigned to Third Air Force and equipped with A-26 Invader light bombers; deployed to Fifth Air Force in Australia in 1942 as part of the re-equipping of that command after its withdraw to Australia after the 1941-1942 Battle of the Philippines. Deployed to South Pacific Area (SPA); being assigned to Thirteenth Air Force and attacking enemy targets in the Solomon Islands; New Hebrides and other enemy locations north and east of Papua New Guinea. Became part of Mac Arthur's New Guinea campaign, supported Army ground forces with tactical bombing of enemy formations and targets along the northern coast of New Guinea and in the Dutch East Indies. Attacked enemy forces in the Philippines during early 1945 as part of the liberation from Japanese control; continued combat missions until the Japanese capitulation in August 1945. Became part of the Fifth Air Force forces in Occupied Japan in 1946 before being demobilized and inactivated in May 1946. Reactivated as a Strategic Air Command B-36 Peacemaker bombardment squadron in 1953. Engaged in worldwide training missions with the B-36 until 1956 when re-equipped with the jet B-52 Stratofortress. Deployed to Western Pacific during the Vietnam War and flew conventional Arc Light bombardment missions over enemy military and industrial targets in North Vietnam. Inactivated in 1966 due to budget reductions. Reactivated as an Undergraduate Pilot Training (UPT) T-37 Tweet squadron in 1972. Remained in Air Training Command providing initial flight training first at Laredo AFB, then at Moody AFB. Inactivated in 1975 when Moody was transferred to Tactical Air Command as a fighter base. Reactivated in the Reserve at the United States Air Force Academy in 2005 as a pilot screening squadron, replacing Detachment 1, 302nd Operations Group. Also flies unpowered gliders.Reserve squadron soars onto Academy flightline, 25 October 2005, by Technical Sgt. Jason Tudor, Headquarters Air Force Reserve Lineage * Constituted 70 Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated 70 Bombardment Squadron, Medium, on 19 September 1944 : Inactivated on 10 May 1946 * Redesignated 70 Bombardment Squadron, Heavy, on 19 February 1953 : Activated on 25 February 1953 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 June 1966 * Redesignated 70 Flying Training Squadron on 22 March 1972 : Activated on 1 August 1972. Inactivated on 30 September 1973 : Activated on 1 December 1973 : Inactivated on 1 December 1975 * Activated on 22 October 2005. Assignments * 38th Bombardment Group, 15 January 1941 * 42d Bombardment Group, 26 February 1943 – 10 May 1946 * 42d Bombardment Wing, 25 February 1953 – 25 June 1966 * 38th Flying Training Wing, 1 August 1972 – 30 September 1973; 1 December 1973 – 1 December 1975 * 302d Operations Group, 22 October 2005–present Stations * Langley Field, Virginia, 15 January 1941 * Jackson Army Air Base, Mississippi], c. 5 June 1941 – 19 January 1942 : Operated from Hunter Army Airfield, Georgia, 8–14 December 1941 * Doomben Field (Eagle Farm Airport), Australia, 25 February 1942 : Air echelon remained in US until 2 June 1942) * Ballarat Airfield, Australia, 8 March 1942 * RAAF Base Amberley, Australia, c. 20 April 1942 * Fiji, 23 May 1942 : Air echelon stationed at Hickam Field, Hawaii Territory, 2 June-8 July 1942 : Operated from: Luganville Airfield, Espiritu Santo, New Hebrides, 14–18 November 1942 : Operated from: Carney Airfield, Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, 9 January-4 February 1943; 16 August-20 October 1943 * Russell Islands, 22 October 1943 * Stirling Airfield, Solomon Islands, 20 January 1944 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 14 August 1944 * Sansapor Airfield, New Guinea, 14 August 1944 : Operated from Wama Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indiesc. 22 February-13 March 1945 * Puerto Princesa Airfield, Palawan, Philippines Commonwealth, 26 March 1945 * Itami AB, Japan, 31 January-10 May 1946 * Limestone (later, Loring) AFB, Maine, 25 February 1953 – 25 June 1966 * Laredo AFB, Texas, 1 August 1972 – 30 September 1973 * Moody AFB, Georgia, 1 December 1973 – 1 December 1975 * United States Air Force Academy, Colorado, 22 October 2005–present Aircraft operated *B-18 Bolo (1941) *B-26 Marauder (1941–1943) *B-25 Mitchell (1943–1945) *B-36 Peacemaker (1953–1956) *B-52 Stratofortress (1956–1966) *T-37 Tweet (1972–1973, 1973–1975) Operations *World War II. See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Notes Bibliography *AFHRA 70 Flying Training Squadron Factsheet Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Category:United States Air Force Academy Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Flying Training 0070